


I’m So Sorry!

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: Jorvik's Seen Worse Times [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Susanne tries to apologize for every bad thing that happens.





	I’m So Sorry!

"Lock the gates! Don’t let Vanilladrop get out!" a blonde woman yelled to her workers. All of the gates creaked shut slowly. A white Mustang was bucking like its life depended on it. A beautiful brunette girl was lying on the ground, people crowding around her. 'Uh-oh...' Susanne bit her lip nervously, approaching the dazed girl.

 

"Are you okay? Can you hear me? Are you hurt? Darling? Oh, but you’ve just become a Bobcat! Please don’t be too hurt..." a girl in a familiar pink jacket worried. 'Did she say... _Bobcat_? Oh, that’s Tan! That hurt girl is a Bobcat? Wow. She doesn’t look like a horse girl to me.' Susanne thought scornfully. 'Wait, I hurt a Bobcat.' she realised, rushing over to the girl’s side.

 

"Listen, I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to make your horse buck you off and go crazy or anything. I just wanted to sign up for the riding camp! But...obviously, I should’ve kept my bad luck at home..." Susanne sighed. The girl looked at her, confused. "Soft-serve got scared because of a mouse. I have no idea  _what_ you’re talking about." She replied, a cutting edge in her voice, like all popular riding club members. "Heh...sorry. I think I’ll-" Susanne tried to spark a conversation, however, the girl was speaking to an orange haired girl. "Put Soft-serve back in her stall and get out Dapple and her tack. Soft-serve needs a bit more breaking in," the orange haired girl nodded. "What were you saying?" The brown haired girl said sweetly, walking back over to Susanne. Suddenly, Susanne got really nervous and choked up.

 

"I was just asking if you were okay...and...which you are, of course, it’s plain to see...um, I’m Susanne, what’s your name? And you’re a Bobcat?" Susanne asked timidly. "I’m Ane Emeraldforest. I think you would have heard about me." Susanne had her mouth held wide open. "Ane Emeraldforest?! Champion trainer?! Keeper of Aideen?! It’s really you!!!!!" Susanne cried, hugging her childhood idol. "I used to watch you on Ane's Horses. It used to be my favourite TV show! I remember when your Mum took you to break in a wild, colour-changing horse! That was the best episode ever. And now I can finally see you in real life! Tell me, did you keep that pink Jorvik Wild Horse? What’s her name and nickname?!' Suddenly, Susanne didn’t feel nervous any more. "I kept her...her name is Cakesurprise and her nickname is Sprinkle?" Ane sounded a bit lost. "Oh, okay. Did you really go to that auction to adopt a mistreated horse? Did you...? What did you...?" the questions wouldn’t stop coming.

 

"I have no more time to talk to my fans. I’m training my horse for a competition. Can you please go away?" Ane asked, impatiently. "I would rather not," Susanne giggled, thinking it was all a game. "No, please...go away... You’re ruining my training afternoon and wasting my time. I’m going on reality TV in a minute, you can watch that. Okay?" 'Gosh, she acts like a five year old.' Ane thought, clearly in a bad mood. When the camera crew showed up, though, she pulled on her best face. "Welcome citizens of Jorvik, welcome to another episode of Emeralds Turn To Forests." On the screen, millions of fans saw Ane emerge from the forestry of Moorland.

And then fall off her horse and sprain her ankle.


End file.
